barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Dino Tale
Once Upon a Dino Tale is the 35th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael shows Tosha, Derek and Tina about fairy tales. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Min (Pia Manalo) (cameo) Stories Song List #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Storytime with Barney #Once Upon a Time #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #We've Make Shoes #The Friendship Song #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and Picture This!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts, Looking Around My Neighborhood! and Having Tens of Fun!. And a hairstyle. *Derek wears the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand and The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and Day of the Diesels. And a pony tail. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and My Favorite Things!. And a long hair. *Min wears the same shirt from Imagination Island. And the same pants from A Very Special Delivery!. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Three Wishes". *When the Barney's say "Hi Everyone!" the sound clip is taken from "Shopping for a Surprise!". *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. There is no left hand and no right hand. *This marks Michael's last regular appearance. He will return as a special guest in Saves The Days and Sing And Dance with Barney!. *This marks the last appearances of Tina. They will become special guests in On The Move, Goes To The Doctor and Telling The Truth. *Kathy and Min is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her vacation. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen on "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard on "Falling for Autumn!". *The musical arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *his along with the last 2 Season 2 episodes marks the first time that Barney's voice becomes higher pitched than his early Season 2 voices. Barney I Love you (Once Upon a Dino Tale (1993)'s version) Transcript *Tina: Thanks for reading a book today, Barney! *Barney: You're welcome. *Michael: Today really was a lot of fun! *Tina: I like Alice in Wonderland! *Tosha: I like the The Elves and the Shoemaker and to make new friends! *Derek: I think the Goldilocks and the Three Bears was the best time! *Barney: I enjoy it! *Tina: I think (music starts for I Love You) it's the best fairy tales of all! *Barney: It sure is! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. *Barney and the Kids: We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation